WO-96/15203 teaches coatable and, respectively, spreadable coating masses for the production of planar structures based on renewable raw materials. However, the production of these planar structures, particularly the coating layer and the wear layer, respectively, is carried out by thermal cross-linking of the coating masses, which results in yellowing of the coating layer.